


How To Catch A CatBoy

by mapmaker



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Catboy AU, Catboys & Catgirls, Dinner dates, M/M, and also there’s not a lot and it’s not super detailed i don’t think, baekhyun embarrassing himself in public, but felt like i wanted to try, catboy ten, catboys are real and baekhyun doesn’t believe in them, i did my best i’m bad at smut, i’m sorry this is 150 percent self indulgent, kind of, theres smut but it’s at the end so you can skip it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapmaker/pseuds/mapmaker
Summary: “There’s no such things as catboys.” Baekhyun says matter-of-factly.“Yes there is.” Ten says. “You’re looking at one right before your very eyes.”Ten gestures to himself dramatically. Baekhyun gapes at him.“Why should I believe you? I've never seen a catboy before.” Baekhyun says“You’ll just have to trust me.” Ten says with a wink and turns away to get back to work.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	How To Catch A CatBoy

**Author's Note:**

> hello coming at you fast with another baekten garb fic but this time featuring cat boys!!!!! i am a catboy ten enthusiast and will stand by it til the day i die. this is my first time trying an au like this so i hope it works!! enjoy!

It’s a regular Monday of all Mondays when Baekhyun finds himself at his local public library. Baekhyun usually finds himself spending most of his free time there, loitering and bothering the workers, but today is different. Baekhyun is feeling motivated to actually read something for the first time in months, so he’s snooping around for a new book that might catch his eye. He shuffles through some shelves, picking and putting back several titles with no hope of finding something interesting. 

He makes a swift turn around backwards to face the shelf behind him but doesn’t see someone coming down the aisle. They bump into each other smoothly, sending the books in the other person’s hand tumbling to the floor like an infomercial drop (hands moving everywhere to stop what they can, but to no avail.) 

“Sorry!” Baekhyun says, whirling around to find a face he has never seen before.

“No worries.” The boy says. 

“I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun promptly introduces himself. He admits it’s a little awkward, but rolls with it.

“Uh, I’m Ten.” The boy says back. He’s wearing round glasses, a beanie and a sweatshirt with a nearby school’s logo on it. Baekhyun finds it a bit odd to be wearing a beanie this time of year, but he smiles.

“Nice to meet you.” Baekhyun says and finally decides it a good idea to help this stranger pick up the mess Baekhyun made for him. “Hopefully next time we meet I won’t be knocking your stuff over.”

The boy only smiles at that, gathers his books and nods his head in agreement. 

“Til the next time we meet, then.” The boy says. “I should get going.”

Baekhyun nods back and only briefly catches a glimpse of the few titles in the boy’s hands as he leaves. Most of them having the word _Catboy_ in their titles. He raises an eyebrow and lets the boy on his way. 

Maybe Baekhyun will find something new to read after all.

After harassing the desk clerk into what remaining titles of Catboy books they have in house, he finds one particularly interesting with the name _The Catboy of Legend: And Other Myths_. Baekhyun makes a small laugh at the title but cracks open the book anyway.

“Why would someone be reading this garbage?” He asks himself out loud, as if not doing the exact same.

He thumbs through several pages, skimming the contents before shutting the book again, bored. He sets it down on the table and stares at the cover for a while: there’s a picture of a full moon at the top of the blue hardcover book, and underneath there’s a youthful boy with cat ears and a tail looking longingly at the moon. Baekhyun scoffs, wondering how this isn’t truly a work of fiction. It’s like werewolves for god’s sake. Looking at the full moon. 

After a long thought, though, Baekhyun decides to check the book out and bring it home with him. He’d give it a second chance; maybe there was something in there worth reading. There must be if there’s someone out there checking out multiple titles on the subject. 

*

Not many days later, Baekhyun is sitting in his local cafe slash bookstore slash coffee shop. The place everyone dreams of. He’s got his _Catboy_ book in tow and is planning on flipping through it again, this time with a warm coffee at his aid, when he sees someone semi-familiar behind the counter.

He approaches the counter and is greeted with the same boy he met in passing at the library. Rather, the boy who’s books he knocked everywhere. He rubs the back of his head awkwardly, pretending like he’s deciding what he wants but is secretly getting a better look at this boy.

“I’ll have a vanilla bean latte.” Baekhyun finally says and makes eye contact with the boy.

“Coming right up, can I have a name?” The boy asks.

“Baekhyun.” He says. “And can I ask yours? I don’t think we properly met the other day.”

The boy looks a bit bewildered at first but then must recognize Baekhyun because he smiles. 

“Oh right, you’re the one from the library!” The boy says. He then points to his name tag. “My name is Ten. Nice to meet you ...again.”

Baekhyun smiles back at him and thinks for a moment to shake his hand but then passes on the thought. He decides instead to look for a table to prop his book open on. 

Ten brings the coffee to his table and looks surprised, reading the cover of the book Baekhyun has yet to open.

“You’re reading about catboys too?” Ten asks. 

“You must have inspired me.” Baekhyun says. Ten blushes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snoop on your books but they caught my eye as you were leaving and I’ve been desperately looking for something new to read. I quite like mythology, anyway.” Baekhyun says.

“It’s not fiction.” Ten says, mock-offended.

“Yes it is. There’s no such things as catboys.” Baekhyun says matter-of-factly. “That’s why this book is called _And Other Myths_.”

“Yes there is.” Ten says. “You’re looking at one right before your very eyes.”

Ten gestures to himself dramatically. Baekhyun gapes at him. 

“Why should I believe you? I've never seen a catboy before.” Baekhyun says 

“You’ll just have to trust me.” Ten says with a wink and turns away to get back to work. 

Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief, sips his coffee, and opens his book. 

He flips open to a page that reads:

_The earliest known records of Catboys are from the 1200s, the first catboy being documented on paper was in 1204. He was an ancient prince, but was dethroned for being “impure” and not fit to rule due to his appearance._

Baekhyun snorts into his coffee. A prince, dethroned for being a catboy. Ridiculous. He keeps reading. He finds himself looking at a diagram called _THE ANATOMY OF CATBOYS_. 

_Catboys are said to look like humans, except having defining features such as ears atop their heads and tails sprouting from their lower back._ Below is a picture of said catboy anatomy. 

Baekhyun can’t believe any of it to be true. He goes through a few more pages before sighing and shutting the book dramatically enough that Ten notices from behind the coffee bar. 

*

It’s a couple weeks later when Baekhyun once again finds himself in Ten’s place of work. He’s convinced himself he’s not stalking him, but who knows what Ten thinks. Baekhyun is just curious now. Baekhyun just _happens_ to end up there when Ten is working. He can’t make up coincidences!

“How are you working here if you are this self proclaimed catboy you say you are.” Baekhyun eyes Ten, waiting for his coffee.

“My manager is the only one that knows. He tells me to tuck my tail in at work or I’ll get caught.” Ten says nonchalantly. “He doesn’t want a call from HR about customers complaining their food was served by an animal.”

“But you’re not technically an animal.” Baekhyun says.

Ten shrugs. He doesn’t seem too bothered though. 

“You’ll notice I’m the only one who wears a hat too.” Ten smiles proudly. “Hides the ears.”

At this point Ten is teasing him. He’s waving all this information in front of Baekhyun’s face and forcing him to believe it when Baekhyun knows he’s lying. Baekhyun narrows his eyes, grabs his coffee right from Ten’s hand, and finds a table to finish up his book.

He’s done a lot of reading in the past couple weeks he hasn’t been bothering Ten at work, and he actually found that the book is pretty informative, though definitely a lie. It’s like reading about dragons. The information is cool and interesting, but no way in any shape or form can it be real. 

He only has a couple pages left when Ten plops down in the chair across from him. 

“If you want, I can show you.” Ten says.

“Show me what?” Baekhyun asks.

“Whatever you want. I just want you to believe me.” Ten says. It’s sort of suggestive but Baekhyun is more in awe of anything. And then he shakes his head.

“All you’ll do is take your hat off to a normal head of hair and that will be that.” Baekhyun says, reaching to close his book. “Just show me now and we’ll call it a day.”

“I can’t.” Ten says. “I told you, I’ll get in trouble.”

“You’re obviously a liar.” Baekhyun laughs a quick laugh. 

Baekhyun gathers up his book and his drink and stands up, making it a point to push his chair in. Ten shakes his head with a smile.

“You’ll believe me eventually.” Ten says.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Baekhyun says.

“Whatever you want it to be, Baekhyun.” Ten says and then Ten stands up and gets back to work.

*

Baekhyun returns his library book in exchange for one with the title _How to Catch a Catboy_ in hopes of calling Ten on his bullshit. It’s a small yellow book, maybe 5 inches tall at max, but it’s supposed to be a guide to the behaviors and mannerisms of catboys.

Page 15, for example, says plainly: _Catboys can’t resist quick hand movements_

Page 16 says: _If hand movements don’t work, try tapping your fingers. Irresistible._

Baekhyun mostly likes the wit and tone of the authors writing. 

*

So Baekhyun has concocted a plan. It’s not a devious one, more just an experimental one. As you can imagine, anything that Baekhyun plots will eventually go horribly wrong on his part, but it’s the effort that matters.

Baekhyun strolls confidently into Ten’s place of work and spots him right away, making a coffee for another customer. He tries waving his hand fast back and forth randomly in a very awkward wave that leaves Ten looking confused. It’s fine, Baekhyun still has a plan B. 

He makes his way to the counter and Ten is ready to take his order. Baekhyun always orders the same drink, so Ten is already grabbing a cup for him when Baekhyun halts him. He pretends like he’s reading the drink board behind him, deciding on a drink, but is mostly taking his time so he can tap his fingers rapidly on the counter. 

He watches Ten out of the corner of his eye and notices...nothing. Ten is acting perfectly normal, if not extremely confused and concerned.

“Can I get you a drink or are you just going to stand here until my shift is over?” Ten eventually asks.

Baekhyun sighs.

“I’ll have my usual.” He gives up.

Ten quirks his eyebrow at him but writes his name on the cup and passes it along down the bar so he can begin making it.

*

Page 20: _Catboys are typically found lounging or sleeping in their free time_

Page 21: _When not sleeping, Catboys tend to stare off into space_

Page 22: _When given the chance, Catboys like to engage in Shadow Chasing*_

_*Shadow Chasing is the art of chasing anything that moves_

If Baekhyun could crumple up a library book, he would do just that. There’s no way any of these tips will help him. Of course Ten lounges or sleeps in his free time, that’s what _everyone_ does when they’re bored. Everyone stares off into space. And how on earth would he even get Ten to believe something like a shadow is worth chasing in public. He’s at a loss.

Baekhyun returns the book the next day. He’s at his wits end.

*

Baekhyun must obviously be frazzled because the next time Ten sees him, he makes him a drink and buys him a bagel on the house. Ten brings it to Baekhyun’s table and sits with him.

“No more Catboy books?” Ten asks with a smile.

“They’re not real, I don’t see the point.” Baekhyun says, running his hands through his hair in a frustrated movement. 

“I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up over something that you think doesn’t exist. If you don’t believe in it, why do you want it to be real so bad?” Ten asks.

“Because you think they’re real!” Baekhyun says.

“So this is a competition to see who’s right.” Ten says, laughing. “You’re ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous about friendly competition?” Baekhyun says.

“Because it’s not a competition when I know I’m right.” Ten says. “Here.”

Ten pulls out a scrap of paper from his work apron and a pen and scribbles a message on it, passing it to Baekhyun over the table and slipping it slightly under the bag his bagel came in. 

“Come over tonight and I’ll show you.” Ten says. “I mean it. And if I’m lying, then you win.”

“What do I win?” Baekhyun asks, interested now. He’s not really interested in winning anything. He just wants to be right.

“Bragging rights.” Ten says with a shrug. “See you later.”

*

And so Baekhyun finds himself two steps in front of Ten’s apartment, hesitating to knock on the door. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. Ten is a liar and he’s about to bravely lie right in front of Baekhyun’s face once again.

Before Baekhyun has a chance to knock, Ten is opening the door in front of him.

“How long were you planning on standing on my porch?” Ten asks. It’s been 15 minutes.

Ten invites him in and they sit awkwardly on Ten’s couch in complete silence. Baekhyun finally musters up the courage to say something.

“You’ve got a nice place.” Baekhyun says.

“I know that’s not what you want to talk about.” Ten says, sounding rather nervous all of a sudden. He was so confident earlier. It’s all part of the act, Baekhyun thinks.

There’s more silence before Ten sighs and stands up. He’s not in his work clothes anymore, but in his same glasses and sweatshirt as the first time they met. He’s wearing a beanie again, this one a different color. Baekhyun once again thinks it odd to be wearing a beanie in this weather, let alone wearing a hat inside your own home. 

“Any last words?” Ten asks.

“Are you going to kill me?” Baekhyun asks with a snort. Ten smiles back at him.

He looks around briefly, almost like making sure no one is watching them, and reaches up to remove his beanie. Baekhyun screws his eyes shut in anticipation, but knowing it’s all for show. He knows the moment he opens his eyes, he’ll see Ten standing there with hat hair and that’s it. He hears the sound of Ten’s hat hitting the floor softly and decides to open his eyes. 

His vision is blurry at first and he laughs almost like a reflex to Ten’s hat hair. He was right. 

“You’ve got to be…” He starts, but then gets a clearer look as his eyes start to focus. “Kidding me.”

In front of him stands Ten, with goofy hat hair and strands sticking out weirdly. But amongst his mess of a mop of hair are...two small black ears that look soft as velvet. Baekhyun gapes at him, this time in complete awe.

“You’re pulling my leg.” Baekhyun says immediately. “I don’t believe you! You’re just...wearing a headband. They sell them everywhere!” 

Baekhyun stands up while fussing and reaches up to grab one of Ten’s black velvet ears and tugs on it, hoping to god it really is a headband that will just swipe right off his head in a quick second. But it doesn’t budge. 

“Ow, stop that!” Ten swats his hand away. “That hurts. They’re real, I promise!” 

“You glued cat ears to your head. You really are an idiot.” Baekhyun says, crossing his arms. 

They have a glaring contest at each other for a few moments.

“Show me the tail.” Baekhyun says.

Ten is still rubbing at his ear, tending to the harassment from Baekhyun, when Baekhyun makes the suggestion.

“You’re asking me to take my pants off in front of you?!” Ten asks in shock. 

“NO! No, I…” Baekhyun stammers. “Well, I mean I guess it seems like I am.”

Ten laughs. Baekhyun laughs a weird laugh back. 

“I’m not taking my pants off unless you take me to dinner first.” Ten says proudly. 

“What is this? Are you asking me on a date? I just want to see your tail!” Baekhyun says. He wouldn’t admit it right away, but there’s something about the situation that has him sort of believing that Ten was right all along. 

Maybe Catboys _do_ exist. Maybe Baekhyun is hallucinating. He doesn’t truly know.

“I’ll tell you what.” Ten says. “I’ll be right back.”

Ten dismisses himself into the other room that Baekhyun assumes it Ten’s bedroom, so Baekhyun resumes his position of sitting on Ten’s couch. He goes between crossing his arms and not, fidgeting with his hands and nails, doing whatever he can to nervously pass time before Ten comes back out. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. But he doesn’t have to worry for long because after some grueling five minutes or so, Ten is strutting back into the living room with a different pair of pants on. 

Baekhyun looks at him in confusion for a moment before Ten is whipping around and a rather short but kind of fluffy black tail is swinging toward Baekhyun in a fluid movement. 

“These are my hot pants.” Ten says, cracking up before he can finish his thought.

“I really will kill you.” Baekhyun says. “This doesn’t even look real. Who are you fooling with this?”

“Touch it then!” Ten says.

“T. Touch it?” Baekhyun says, looking up at Ten now. They meet eyes and Baekhyun can see Ten is very serious but also very anxious behind his confidence.

“Touch it. Just please don’t pull on it or _I’ll_ kill _you_.” Ten says.

So Baekhyun touches it. He reaches out slowly with one hand and touches the fluffy bits of it before grabbing it lightly and running his fingers along it. It’s a weird sensation, but not unlike petting a real cat’s tail. 

Maybe Catboys do exist. 

Baekhyun thinks for a brief moment that it’s literally just a tail attached to some pair of sweatpants Ten cut a hole out the back of. He thinks its an overused Halloween costume, or some shitty gag he uses on his friends. He thinks a lot of things, but he meets Ten’s nervous eyes one more time and realizes that maybe he was wrong all along. This can’t be a gag. 

“See?” Ten asks. “I told you.”

“Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so’ to me right now.” Baekhyun says, pulling his hand back. 

“I told you so.” Ten says anyway. He smiles brightly. 

There’s a pause and Baekhyun can’t think of anything to say. 

“So what now?” He says.

“What do you mean?” Ten asks.

“You’re a catboy.” Baekhyun deadpans. “What do we do now?”

“So you believe me?” Ten says. “After all this, you finally believe me.”

“I don’t want to.” Baekhyun says. “But I guess I have to admit you convinced me.”

Baekhyun stands up and looks Ten up and down a few times. 

“Can I touch them again?” Baekhyun asks. “Your ears, I mean.”

“Only if you’re nice this time.” Ten says. 

Baekhyun promises he’ll be gentle and reaches up with both his hands to touch both of the little black ears at the same time. He pets them carefully and feels the way they twitch slightly under his fingertips. Baekhyun can feel Ten shifting back and forth between feet. 

“How does it feel?” Baekhyun asks, tickling his left ear lightly. 

“What?” Ten asks. 

“How does it feel?”

“Uh,” Ten hesitates as Baekhyun scratches behind his right ear softly. “Good. It feels okay.”

Baekhyun keeps up the scratching, moving on to his other ear, and well. Ten begins to purr lightly. Baekhyun pulls his hands back in shock and Ten looks at him with the most embarrassed look. After a short pause, Baekhyun laughs.

“Let’s get dinner.” Baekhyun says.

And so they do. They get some run of the mill chinese take out from up the street delivered to Ten’s apartment and split an order of fried rice and a variety of fried meats and vegetables. Ten invites Baekhyun to stay the night and Baekhyun sleeps comfortably on Ten’s couch.

*

Ten invites Baekhyun over a couple more times, they get take out and watch movies, and if Baekhyun is feeling brave enough he even offers to pet Ten’s ears every now and then. It starts off as a simple kind gesture, just like a friend scratching their friend’s back. It’s a simple kind gesture that slowly turns into more ear scratches, and more ear scratches soon turns into tail petting. It’s a whirlwind of feelings for the both of them.

They don’t know what they are, relationship wise, for a while, until Ten musters up the courage to ask.

“What’s going on between us?” Ten asks.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun returns with a question.

“You come to my house, we eat dinner three times a week, you…scratch my ears and pet my tail when we watch movies. I just want to know if I’m being blind right now.” Ten says honestly. 

It’s painted out very blatantly between them, they just haven’t put any labels on it yet. Ten is nervous because what if Baekhyun doesn’t want to.

“We can be whatever you want to be.” Baekhyun says, equally as honest.

“So if,” Ten starts, swallows, and starts again. “So if I asked you to be my boyfriend, would you say yes?”

Baekhyun pauses over his bite of noodles he’s about to take. He takes the bite, chews it agonizingly slowly, thinking with each chew. He thinks it’s rather obvious what they are, but he finds it cute that Ten just asked him to be his boyfriend. He sits on the word _boyfriend_ for a few more chews before answering because he can tell Ten is getting nervous in his place on the floor in front of him.

“Of course.” Baekhyun says. 

*

So they’re official, and Baekhyun decides it’s time to invite Ten to his place for once. They’ve seen enough of Ten’s small, rundown studio apartment and he decides it’s time for a change of scenery. Ten is a homebody, he’s learned through months of being together friendship wise _and_ through dating, but Ten finally agrees to come visit Baekhyun’s apartment with a promise that they’d watch Ten’s favorite movie. And because Baekhyun lives closer to some favorable restaurants. 

They go out to dinner at a semi-fancy italian sit down restaurant up the street from Baekhyun’s place, and Baekhyun foots the bill without a second thought. Ten tries to fight him over it but Baekhyun insists, telling him he’ll just have to pay him back for it sometime. He says this with a wink.

Baekhyun’s apartment is within walking distance of the restaurant, so they make it back just before the sunsets. Baekhyun thinks it’s romantic, walking in the sunset. Ten hits him on the shoulder for voicing the thought. Although Ten doesn’t admit it, he thinks so too.

Baekhyun shows Ten around his equally as small studio apartment, but with a bigger TV because Baekhyun takes pride in his entertainment systems. His kitchen is smaller than Ten’s, but Baekhyun has a dishwasher where Ten doesn’t. Ten would be jealous of Baekhyun’s apartment if Baekhyun’s couch wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing he’s ever sat on. 

“And this is where I sleep.” Baekhyun says, not hesitating to show off his cluttered bedroom.

He figures they’ve been together long enough where it doesn’t matter. He has a fleeting feeling of nervousness in his stomach for a brief, brief second when Ten doesn’t say something right away, but then Ten laughs and calls him a moron for not cleaning up after himself. 

Baekhyun makes a mental note to at least clean his clothes off the floor next time he has Ten over. 

They sit on Baekhyun’s living room floor and watch Ten’s movie of choice, accompanied by small glasses of wine and more ear scratches. Ten curls up with his head in Baekhyun’s lap and Baekhyun’s hands in his hair. Ten could live like this forever. 

After the movie finishes, Ten finds that Baekhyun had fallen asleep with his head tossed back against the couch. He looks foolish and is snoring (and drooling) a little bit, but Ten finds it endearing. He sits up, trying not to wake Baekhyun but fails anyway.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun mumbles. “Must’ve dozed off.”

“S’okay.” Ten says. “Want to move to the bed?” 

Baekhyun nods sleepily and finally hoists himself up. They both crawl into Baekhyun’s bed and suddenly Ten finds himself sleepy as well. They fall asleep with Baekhyun sprawled out on his back, Ten draped over his chest and his tail curled up in a little ring around Baekhyun’s leg. Baekhyun makes an effort to scratch his ears a little bit longer until he knows Ten is fully asleep.

*

The next morning, Baekhyun forgets Ten slept in his bed and he promptly almost rolls over on top of him. Ten, who is already awake, scrambles out of the way just in time.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Ten says.

“What time’sit?” Baekhyun mumbles from his pillow.

“1pm.” Ten says.

Baekhyun groans in response and buries his face fully in his pillow this time. He groans another time before flopping over onto his back. He pats his chest lightly, inviting Ten to put his head there. Ten obliges, letting Baekhyun run a hand through his hair. They lay like that for quite some time, glad neither of them have any place to be because being in bed for hours together is the best place. Baekhyun scratches behind Ten’s velvet ears like always, and Ten begins to purr softly. 

Baekhyun smiles at that. At how Ten is so easy to get going. At how cute Ten is in his arms, purring at the slight touch of his ears. He reaches a hand around to scratch under Ten’s chin too, and Ten leans into the touch. Ten is eating it up, and so is Baekhyun. 

“Can I kiss you?” Baekhyun asks after a while of Ten melting into his touch.

Ten lets him. Baekhyun kisses Ten softly at first, and it’s a weird angle for a while before Ten finally sits up and crawls to straddle Baekhyun to get a better one.

“Dangerous.” Baekhyun says, putting a hand on Ten’s hip.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you like this.” Ten says in response. “I dream about it.”

“Oh, do you?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow as Ten leans down to kiss him. 

Their kisses are more heated now. Ten dares to dart a tongue out to press against Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun is convinced Ten hasn’t kissed someone in ages with the urgency he’s using. That’s fine with him.

Baekhyun parts his lips and lets Ten explore his mouth as much as he wants to. Ten slips his tongue in and Baekhyun whines softly, but doesn’t let Ten get away with it. Baekhyun grips Ten’s hip hard and runs a hand up his back shakily. His fingertips drag against the material of Ten’s shirt before finding purchase in the back of Ten’s hair at the base of his neck. He pulls lightly at the hair there and pulls a moan right from Ten’s mouth. 

Ten reels back with a gasp. Baekhyun only grins. He used his hand in Ten’s hair to pull him back down into another kiss. Baekhyun runs his hand up into Ten’s hair further, finding a little black ear he was looking for. Between slight hair pulling and scratching behind the ears, Baekhyun has Ten in all but a purring and whining mess in his lap. Baekhyun is enjoying every moment of it.

Baekhyun’s grip on Ten’s hip loosens and he reaches around to wrap his hand around the tail that sits at the base of Ten’s spine. He strokes it softly for a bit while they kiss, causing shivers to run up and down Ten’s back. Baekhyun can feel the goosebumps rising on Ten’s skin. Baekhyun’s got Ten right where he wants him. 

Baekhyun pulls back with bated breath and begins to kiss down the side of Ten’s neck slowly, pausing to leave bite marks in his wake every now and again. He sucks small hickeys here and there and kisses his way to the base of Ten’s throat. Ten breathes heavily above him and Baekhyun pulls cards his hand through Ten’s hair.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Baekhyun says softly with a kiss to Ten’s throat. “Purring in my lap.”

“Stop it.” Ten says with a shaky laugh. 

They’re both so hard and Baekhyun knows it. It’s been obvious for a while and Ten’s just been waiting for Baekhyun to say something about it. It’s embarrassing that he got this way just from Baekhyun kissing him.

“My kitty kitty.” Baekhyun says and Ten lets out an embarrassing whimper. “What shall we do about this?”

Baekhyun is asking as if he doesn’t already know the answer. He flips them around sloppily so Ten is laying on his back on the bed and Baekhyun is sitting between Ten’s spread knees. Ten’s tail is poking out between his legs.

Baekhyun lets his fingertips dance up Ten’s thighs slowly while moving in to kiss him a little bit more. It’s all tongue and a bit of clashing teeth before Baekhyun is rubbing Ten hard through his pants. They’re stupid and slept in their jeans, but it’s fine. Baekhyun pops the button open and undoes the zipper extremely slow. Ten helps him get his jeans down just enough to get his cock out and it’s all over. 

It’s a blur of Baekhyun’s mouth on him and Ten’s hands fall into place in Baekhyun’s hair. He pulls and rugs and elicits the most beautiful sounds from Baekhyun’s mouth as Baekhyun lifts his shirt up enough to place soft kisses to his stomach and dip his tongue into Ten’s belly button. What a jerk. Ten slaps him on the side of the head for that. 

Baekhyun laughs and puts his mouth around him and Ten’s head falls back, hitting the bed with a soft thud. He’s writhing and Baekhyun is doing everything he can to suck him off and do what he can with his hands. He just doesn’t have enough hands to touch everything he wants. He wraps his fingers loosely around Ten’s tail, knowing he’s close. Baekhyun can tell by the way Ten is bucking relentlessly even as he pulls his mouth off. 

“Why don’t you come, my kitty?” Baekhyun says and the words sound wild coming from his mouth he almost whimpers them. 

Ten looks so good, a mess in his bed. He’s convinced he’s never seen anything more beautiful. 

He reaches up to pull at his hair and scratch at his ears while jerking him off slowly, agonizingly. Ten is almost begging but his release finally comes and he’s purring and whimpering and it’s all a blur to him. Baekhyun holds him through it. 

“What about you?” Ten asks though he can barely catch his breath.

Baekhyun admires the red splotches on Ten’s throat and the blooming ones across his stomach. He admires the exhausted look on Ten’s face and the glazed over look in his eyes.

“This was enough.” Baekhyun says. 

Baekhyun helps clean Ten up and they curl back up in bed, with Ten’s tail a soft ring around Baekhyun’s arm this time. Baekhyun pets Ten’s hair softly and they both doze off in the afternoon sun that peeks through Baekhyun’s blinds. 

This was enough.

*

The next time they wake up, it’s dark outside. Ten is in a panic that they slept all day. Baekhyun tells him not to worry. They clearly did something other than sleeping all day. He says it with a wink.

Ten slaps him on the side of the head for that.

“I really should get going soon.” Ten says. “I have work in the morning and I have to clean the house and-“

“Couldn’t you just stay one more night?” Baekhyun asks. 

He uses his best puppy dog eyes.

“No funny business.” Ten says.

“No funny business.” Baekhyun agrees. “Although I don’t think you minded, kitty kitty.”

Ten pretends to be furious but Baekhyun laughs at the face he makes and it causes Ten to laugh too. 

He stays over again. And maybe the next night too. With no funny business as promised. Or maybe a little funny business.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :) i’m sure i’ll be back soon
> 
> i wrote this literally in a couple hours but it was a lot of fun so. kind of messy. i apologize for typos or mistakes hopefully it was a decent read!!


End file.
